Kotch
|catalogue number = VC3130 |rating = |running time = 110 minutes}} Kotch is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 3rd November 1986. Description A comedy-drama focusing on the poignant and touching relationship between a 72 year old widower, Kotch (Walter Matthau), and an unmarried pregnant teenager, Erica (Deborah Winters). Kotch is a unique person, vibrant and with an unrestrained zest for living refusing to be cast aside by his children. Kotch needs to be needed, and Erica provides that friendship. He faces his bleak future not with despair but with gallantry and eternal optimism. "Kotch" - directed by Walter Matthau's friend Jack Lemmon - is a very sensitive film that shows the determination of one man making the most of his autumnal years. Cast * Walter Matthau as Joseph P. Kotcher * Deborah Winters as Erica Herzenstiel * Felicia Farr as Wilma Kotcher * Charles Aidman as Gerald Kotcher * Ellen Geer as Vera Kotcher * Donald and Dean Kowalski as Duncan Kotcher * Arlen Stuart as Mrs. Fisher * Jane Connell as Miss Roberts * James E. Brodhead as Mr. Weaver * Jessica Rains as Dr. McKernan * Darrell Larson as Vincent Perrin * Biff Elliot as Motel Manager * Paul Picerni as Dr. Ramon Caudillo * Lucy Saroyan as Sissy * Kim Hamilton as Emma Daly * Amzie Strickland as Nurse Barons * Larry Linville as Peter Stiel * Jack Lemmon as Sleeping Bus Passenger (uncredited) Credits Opening (Original 1986 release) Closing (Original 1986 release) * End of Kotch (1971) * Trailers and info The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 which is narrated by Ray Brooks featuring 'Movie Greats' video tiles including... * a clip of the 1946 Christmas fantasy comedy-drama film "It's a Wonderful Life" * a clip of Laurence Olivier in the 1940 psychological drama film "Rebecca" along with Joan Fontaine. * a clip of the 1952 Western film "High Noon" starring Gary Cooper and Grace Kelly * A still for other movie greats that are available which are "Ring of Brightwater", "Duel in the Sun" and many more to which Ray Brooks announces. * clips for John Wayne films on video such as the chatting and kissing scene from "The Quiet Man" (1952), brief clips of other movies with John Wayne such as "Rio Grande" (1950), "Sands of Iwo Jima" (1950), "Dark Command" (1940), the punching scene from "Wake of the Red Witch" (1948) and a clip from "Flying Tigers" (1942). * clips for films starring Cary Grant including a clip of himself with Doris Day in "The Touch of Mink" (1952), a clip of himself with Ingrid Bergman in "Indiscreet" (1958), "Operation Petticoat", "Father Goose", "Bringing Up Baby", "The Green is Greener", and many more..., * Musicals - Flying Down to Rio, The Gay Divorcee, Young at Heart and many more..., * Children's Entertainment - Care Bears, The Get Along Gang, ThunderCats, Mask, Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends, Yogi Bear, The Wind in the Willows and many children's videos. * The Video Music Collection - Duran and many musical videos. and Sports - Sport Aid, Run the World, Jane Fonda's Workout and many sports videos Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Movies Category:ABC Motion Pictures Category:Cinerama Releasing Corporation Category:Kotch Category:Comedy Videos by V.C.I. Category:Drama Videos by V.C.I. Category:BBFC PG Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:VHS Videos with No trailers Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 (announced by Ray Brooks) Category:Movie Greats Category:1986 VHS Releases